dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Return of the Ancient Enemy
Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Return of an Ancient Enemy is a special of The Mrovian series. The events of the special take place in Age 770, over three years after the events of the end of the Nitro saga. The events of the Kaperssian saga follow the events of this special. Characters *Chaiva *Aysuida *Cuber *Baochoi *Salhior *Quoeyg *Leviathan *Ziz *Behemoth *Guirrom Character gallery Chaiva_Shieldmaiden_censored.png|Chaiva Cuber.jpg|Cuber Aysuida.png|Aysuida Salhior.png|Salhior Story Chapter 1 Aysuida: Six million years ago, the Mrovians lived in separate city-states. At that time, our technology was primitive. It was during this era that the Grand Supreme Kai visited our homeworld. Aysuida: Believing in our potential, he constructed the Spire of Ascension before his departure. Aysuida: Whomever climbed to the peak of the spire could claim the Supreme Kai’s gift. Many attempted the journey, but only one was successful. Aysuida: Her name was Gykul, and as she was the first to complete the expedition, the legendary weapons of Katchin were rightfully hers to take. Chaiva: Why are you telling me this? Aysuida: This is important Mrovian history. You wish to become a Shieldmaiden, do you not? Chaiva: I’m just here because your father told me it would be worthwhile. Aysuida: Admiral Saibron and my father were impressed by your actions during the war against Nitro. You have fought nobly against our enemies. Chaiva: Well, to be fair, I didn’t exactly do it for you. I just wanted them dead. Aysuida: Your intentions do not matter. What you have done for us is enough. We would be honored if you could join the order, but if you are no longer interested, I will cease to bore you with our history. Chaiva: Forget what I said; go on. Aysuida: Only three decades after Gykul had obtained her legendary weapons, the Ravenous attacked. Aysuida: Realizing that they were outnumbered and setting their differences aside, the Mrovian city-states united together. Aysuida: However, it was not enough. The Ravenous would consume the flesh of the dead and grow stronger with each kill. Aysuida: Eventually, only two havens remained – Aegklar and Asursha, the latter of which possessed fewer defenders. The Ravenous recognized this, and all at once, they invaded Asursha. Aysuida: The warriors quickly fell until only one remained – the very same warrior who had received the gift of the Kais: Gykul. Aysuida: Fueled by her need to protect her brethren, Gykul single-handedly slaughtered the creatures by the hundreds. Drawn to her power, the Ravenous ignored the haven and focused solely on the lone Mrovian, each wishing to devour her and absorb her strength. Aysuida: Eventually, Gykul too fell, and the remaining monstrosities tore her asunder and devoured her like any other. Aysuida: With nothing else remaining to attract them, the Ravenous returned their gaze to Asursha. Aysuida: Before they could enter the haven, warriors from Aeglkar, having received word of the Ravenous’ activities, arrived to Asursha’s aid. Aysuida: As Gykul had reduced the Ravenous to only a fraction of their original numbers, the reinforcements eliminated the remaining creatures, until none remained. Aysuida: Following the war, the surviving Mrovians united under a single nation, never to be separated again. To honor Gykul’s sacrifice, our ancestors formed the Shieldmaidens, and leading the order would be the most capable of them all – the Avatar of Gykul. Chaiva: So you’re the Avatar of Gykul? Aysuida: Indeed. Now that you have knowledge of our history, you are ready to join the Shieldmaidens. I have no doubt that you will prove to be worthy, but I must admit that the order is largely ceremonial in practice, and we seldom see combat beyond training. You are not obligated to take our offer, but we will await your decision. What say you? Chaiva: Sure, I’ll join. Cuber seems pretty serious about looking out for the Mrovians, and now that I’m here, I might as well do my part. Aysuida: Excellent. I will relay this to the High Council. Your armor will be ready soon. Chaiva: So, does this make me the new Avatar of Gykul now? Aysuida: You may be more powerful than I am, but your devotion to our cause will determine whether or not you will succeed me. Chaiva: Heh, I would expect no less. Chaiva: Does this make me the new Avatar of Gykul now? Aysuida: I know it was only a jest, but her power indeed far eclipses my own. Aysuida: Furthermore, she told us of Nitro’s relatives, several of whom are still alive, lurking somewhere within the far reaches of space. If I am to be Mrov’s protector, I must become stronger...at least strong enough to keep up with my father and perhaps even the Saiyans. Mrovian Warrior: Supreme Admiral, Asursha is under attack by an unknown enemy! Salhior: How did they get past our defenses? Did none of our detectors observe their approach? Chaiva: You’re not going to lose to this thing, are you? Aysuida: Of course not. Aysuida: No… Chaiva: Heh, if I wasn’t here, you might’ve died. Cuber: What happened here?! Chaiva: A bunch of aliens came out of nowhere and started attacking the locals; it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. Aysuida: They were foes unlike anything we have ever faced before. Chaiva: Weren’t you taking care of Baochoi? Cuber: We’re lucky that he fell asleep a few minutes ago. Chaiva: Well as you can see, I took care of the situation already, so you have nothing to worry about. Chapter 2 Salhior: You wish to see me, Chief Engineer? Quoeyg: Yes, Supreme Admiral. Although the invaders were destroyed, our probes were able to collect surviving DNA samples. Salhior: What have you found? Quoeyg: These creatures are an amalgamation of many species across the universe. The recovered samples include genetic strands of the Yardrats, the Reobscura like Nitro’s assassin, and even...us Mrovians. Salhior: How is such a thing possible? Quoeyg: While we are unable to reach definitive conclusions, we have reason to believe that these abominations are none other than– Salhior: The Ravenous. Quoeyg: Indeed. It appears that our ancient enemy has evolved through the ages for this moment. There may be more of them out there, and given what we have observed, they may strike us without warning at any time. Salhior: Then we must make preparations at once. Salhior: Warriors, our homeworld was recently attacked by a powerful enemy. While the invaders have been dealt with, we believe they are only harbingers of what is to come. As such, the High Council has ordered half of the vessels guarding the colonies to return to Mrov. We must remain vigilant; these creatures have evolved the ability to bypass our detection and relocate themselves instantaneously at will. Salhior: By the Kais, I have never seen such an abomination... Quoeyg: Supreme Admiral, this creature is indeed of Ravenous origin. It is absorbing biomass from our world as we speak! Cuber: Master, I am already on my way. Salhior: Tread carefully, Cuber. This monstrosity radiates with far more power than Nitro ever did. Cuber: Don’t worry, I don’t intend to mess around. Chaiva: Wake up. Cuber: What took you so long? Chaiva: Seriously, I thought you had it. Cuber: Evidently, they’ve been holding back on us. And now, we have at least three of them all much stronger than Nitro. Chaiva: We’re Super Saiyans. They have nothing on us. Aysuida: The Saiyans are fighting enemies that approach their levels in strength. As the Avatar of Gykul, it is fitting that it should fall upon me to destroy their leader. Cuber: This isn’t looking good for us. Chaiva: There’s no point in worrying. Either we kill them, or we die. Cuber: Right… Cuber: Get <“TELEPORTS” TO END UP ABOVE THE ZIZ AND THRUSTS HIS LEFT PALM DOWNWARDS ONTO ITS HEAD AS HE FIRES OFF A WHITE ENERGY WAVE> outta here! Cuber: This is my world. Chapter 3 Chaiva: You’re wounded. Get to a ship. I’m going to end this. Baochoi: Mommy! Daddy! Chaiva: Baochoi! Cuber: Thanks, Admiral. I greatly appreciate you doing this for us. Guirrom: It’s just Guirrom. I am not on duty right now. Cuber: How was he? Guirrom: He was a joy to take care of. The Assemblable Prisms I provided fascinated him; I did not take Saiyans for engineers. He was quite mellow for what I would expect of your kind. Chaiva: Heh, I wonder where he gets that from. Cuber: Anyway, thanks again. Guirrom: My pleasure. Chaiva: You called for me? Aysuida: Yes. Magnificent, isn’t it? The Spire of Ascension. Chaiva: Well, you guys didn’t make it, right? Aysuida: So you were indeed attentive. Chaiva: It’s not like I had much of a choice. Aysuida: Six million years ago, Gykul saved the Mrovians from extinction from the Ravenous. The title of Avatar of Gykul was established to ensure that her sacrifice would forever be honored. For generations, the mantle was passed down from one warrior to another. Chaiva: Yes, I remember that part… Aysuida: There is no doubt that these invaders were none other than the Ravenous...consuming trillions of lifeforms over the ages only to finally seek our demise. They nearly succeeded. But it was you, Chaiva who saved us from our ancient enemy, just as Gykul once did. I would be honored if you took my place as the Avatar of Gykul. Chaiva: What about you? Aysuida: I will remain with the order as a Shieldmaiden and will assist you in this transition if you accept. Chaiva: You’re pretty serious about this. Aysuida: There is no other being more deserving of this title. Chaiva: Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m going to have to decline. Aysuida: Oh? Chaiva: You Mrovians have indeed grown on me, but at the end of the day, Cuber and Baochoi – my family – will always come first. I cannot promise to follow the expectations that would be imposed on me. Besides, I’m used to seeing you in that armor. I wouldn’t feel good wearing it, especially being a Saiyan. Aysuida: Very well, then. Although you are not a Mrovian, you are a shining example of what the other Shieldmaidens should aspire to become. Now with the Ravenous destroyed, you have earned every right to return to your family. Chaiva: Thanks. I’ll see you around. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Canon Respecting